


if I'm not out burning

by macabrekawaii



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I would die for Jason Todd raised by Catwoman okay, Jason Todd is Catlad | Stray, Pickpocketing, Poetry, Selina Kyle raised this boy right, is stealing from the ultra rich even theft?, maybe if I die Jason doesn't have to, my sources say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: It's a Stray cat strut night on the town, collecting baubles and bounty from the upper crust of Gotham.A poem.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	if I'm not out burning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [go mad by ricocheting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225024) by [Shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/Shenanigans). 



> Inspired by the awesome fic by Shenanigans about Jason raised by Selina.

The moon hangs in the dark yew branches of night

glittering like a jewel ripe for the taking

and other cliché bullshit

people use to describe cities after dark.

Beauty for beauty's sake has no place on these streets.

The fog comes on little cat feet

silent through the crowded promenades

curling around slender wrists and collarbones

lightening burdens.

It's a simple case of trickle down economics

flowing like dingy rainwater down a drainpipe.

Women in fur stoles warmer than five childhood winters

waltz in their Manolos on sidewalks that sneer down

streets named after bloodlines too good for the likes of you.

You want to steal shit from those fucks.

The curled edges of a smile

sharp and quick as a blade

a Cheshire Cat fading into an alleyway.

Leather and smoke and a soft laugh

a memory of a memory. The hard scent of want.

The jut of hips lean and ready.

What immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?

Tiger, do not forget while you are out burning

there's sparkles of jade waiting back home

and though your pockets never feel full

(some debts don't need to be repaid)

the Lady still loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> me: ooh but what about jason pickpocketing rich people out of spite and needing to impress selina and also give her tributes because he feels indebted to her  
> my demon hands: make it a fucking poem you fop


End file.
